


Just Like You

by wingerxlove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Falling In Love, past depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingerxlove/pseuds/wingerxlove
Summary: Both girls burning into each other's eyes. Ocean meets Sky. Chloe bewilders Beca with a simple request. This opens a whole world of angst and passion for Beca. ( Bechloe )
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 16





	1. I'd Give Up Forever To Touch You

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: I do not own Pitch Perfect Rated M for later chapters. First-ever fanfiction so it's definitely not the best;) but feel free to give criticism and or love. I keep an open mind so don't be shy to throw ideas in there.

Amy walks into Amy and Beca's dorm, with Chloe following close like a lost puppy behind Beca was in an oddly good mood today She had her favorite outfit on black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and the red leather jacket Chloe bought her last Christmas. Chloe can always read Beca it seems. This was her time to take advantage of that.  
“What’s got you all puckered up today Mitchell.” She adds a wink. “Any news? Hot date?” Beca’s eyebrows instantly rise up. 

Then with the most stone-cold face, all she can say is “Oh, well actually I got a call back from my internship interview,” Beca makes sure to look down to secure the performance. Chloe looks crushed and Amy disappointed.

“Those turd burgers don’t know what they’re missing.” Amy assumes  
With that the small girl explodes and “And I got it” She’s with a smug smile plastered on her face.  
“This is huge Becs, I’m so proud of you!” Chloe adds with a giant grin that makes Beca feel warm. 

“Come here you twig bitches,” The Australian commands and bring the two girls in for a hug.  
Beca quickly slips from under Amy’s arm. “Bumper is waiting for this piece of cake,” she says while pointing at herself up and down, “So I’ll see you aca-bitches later.”

Beca rolls onto her bed. Chloe sits parallel to her head and places it in her lap. “So how scared were you?” She asks and starts running her fingers through the younger girl’s hair “You have no idea.” The brunette gently answers soothed by Chloe. Chloe grows a smile at Beca’s tone. “Does this mean I can take you to a party?” she asks modestly. Beca thinks for a few seconds and comes up with an answer “Sure.“Seriously?!” Chloe bursts out accidentally pulling Beca’s hair. Beca groans, and her forehead creases. “Omg Becs I’m sorry, but you’ll actually go with me?” Beca sits up. “ As long as you promise that you’re not secretly planning to kidnap me, might I add….AGAIN.” Both girls laugh, Chloe gets a serious face “No promises.” “I knew there was a catch.” Beca squints at Chloe, then the laughter continues. Chloe gets up and walks to the doorframe and says “Oh, and Beca?” “Yeah?” Both girls burning into each other’s eyes. Ocean meets Sky. “I guess you do have a “Hot Date” tonight.” Like that Chloe flashes her iconic wink and leaves Beca sitting there mouth parted, her eyes still staring at the doorframe. She flops onto her back dazed. 

*Ping* 

Beca grabs her phone all too quickly hoping it’s a certain someone….but it’s just Jessie. 

“Becawwww R we still on 4 the party tonite :P” 

Beca cringes hard while writing back, “You really should learn how to ACTUALLY text and spell :P”

“Ur just mad I h4ve swag unlike U but R we still on?”

“Whatever, I’m actually gonna meet you there I’m going with Chloe”

“LAME. but I respect U + Ur “lady friend” fill me in with details l8ter;)”  
Beca’s eyes wander and she pinches the bridge of her nose.

***

A few hours later Beca finds herself in her happy place. Her desk. More specifically her mixing equipment.

She had just gotten her new Pioneer DJ XDJRX2 from her dad, a pathetic attempt of getting closer to Beca at Christmas. Not that she was complaining.

Chloe slips into her room and sees the crease lines in her best friend’s forehead, yet Beca looks so relaxed. She sees Beca is still in shorts and a v-neck. 

Beca feels herself let go of everything wrong during times like this. DJing makes her feel in control. She feels her fingers race across her newest piece to her setup, back to the computer, clicking every switch and button she needed. Her mind blindly races while knowing exactly what she’s doing. As she turns the volume up on her headphones. With her dominant hand still racing she starts a beat on her controller with her right, then slowly adds her left hand.

“You would look hot in this” Chloe says after unplugging the DJ’s headphones. This makes Beca jump like a frightened cat and her headphones fly off. Chloe breaks out into a hysterical laughing outbreak. Beca sits there wide eyeing the glee filled girl. “What. The. Hell.”  
“I’m sorry...I,” Chloe can’t finish her sentence before bursting out in laughter again. “I couldn’t resist.” 

“As I was saying you would look hot in this,” Chloe says while looking at the outfit she’d been busy picking out for Beca before she surprised her. A black leather jacket, a black top,and a very short flannel skirt, with black boots. 

Beca feels heat rush to her face. Stacie walks in breaking the other brunette from her trance. 

“Let’s go, ladies, I need a new college boy, The rest of the Bellas are already there,” Stacie breaks the silence. 

“I’m still mad at you, but I like this outfit,” Beca says as they’re leaving the door with a straight face that makes Chloe giggle. 

***

Only an hour into the party and the ginger and brunette drifted away from the other Bellas into their own little world. Chloe’s grasp on Beca’s black leather jacket is so strong it’s almost falling off. Both girls partying like the college kids they are, clumsily stumble into a cold wall that knocks the air out of Beca almost immediately knocking her body against Chloe’s. “Hey, Chlo I’ll be right back” The brunette calls out as she leaves the grasp of her best friend. “Mitchell don’t miss me too much in there” Beca swiftly turns around to see the familiar set of sky blue eyes winking back at her. “Weirdo” She mumbles. “I’m gonna go find Jessie!” The ginger calls back.

Her mind returns to her task. Okay, Mitchell makes it to the bathroom, immediately realizing how dungeon-like it is, cold, wet, and freezing. “Creepy.” ” She walks into the bathroom, straight to the sink to lightly splash her face. “Just tell her how you feel,” Beca thinks out loud while biting the inside of her cheek desperately trying to build up the courage. She surges out of the bathroom and suddenly clashes with Fat Amy. “Short stack watch yourself!” and without restraint adds “Where’s the leach that’s been on your hip all night, lesbionest.” Beca just looks at her in awe trying to process what she just heard. Beca practically speed walks away from her roommate eager to find Chloe.

Strolling towards her annoying “bff” as Chlo’ calls him he shouts, “BECAW!” Way too enthusiastic for her tastes. Jessie goes straight for a hug.

“OW, OW, OW.” Beca says loudly Jessie restrains looking sorry, 

“Oh sorry, am I hurting you?” “No, you’re touching me,” she says with a disgusted look. The look on Jesse's face is priceless. She can’t help but laugh. “But seriously Jess, don’t touch me.”

“Where’s Chloe?” Beca adds, concerned they both look around. “Well, she was with me then she was like “I’m gonna tots go find my adorbs little DJ Becs”” Jessie emphasizing his bubbly girl impression causing the brunette to instantly cringe. “Yeah no, she didn’t say that I’ll find you later” looking more concerned every second that goes by. “I don’t know she said she was going to find you!” Beca rolls her eyes at him before storming off. After walking around aimlessly for at least 10 minutes she sees the only ginger at the party. 

Wearing her heart on her sleeve, she sets out towards the heart-felt girl. Squinting to look more closely at Chloe’s surroundings she seems to be talking to a basic looking frat boy. Tall. Handsome. With a boyish grin like all of them. Beca hates them. Chloe looks uncomfortable but she’s plastered with that same cheeky smile. 

“Chl-” but is cut off by her heart sinking with the scene taking place right in front of her eyes. “She’s seriously kissing this asshole,” Within two seconds of watching them she can’t bear any more. As her throat is closing, all she can think is “I have to get out,” if she thinks about anything else she might just fall apart or blow up right there. 

Beca pulls out her phone and hesitates but calls Jessie, whilst walking to her dorm.

“Becs?” Beca’s face freezes that’s not Jessie’s voice it’s way too glee filled even for him, it’s Chloe. She hung up without a thought and called a cab. The whole ride to her dorm she stared at the window, shutting down every attempt at conversation the cab tried. “This is me,” she says over halfway to her dorm, just now noticing how rundown the back seats of this old car were. “Ride is free kid, whatever it is don’t let it eat you up you’re  
young, live life,” The older man grants. Beca nodded but shrugged off his advice. “Thanks” With that, she gently shuts the damp car door and walks on.

Beca sped walk up the straight to her dorm, immediately crashing to her bed in the process of throwing her phone straight ahead, hitting her computer monitor. Everything about the environment seemed to match her mood. It was gloomy dark, and well the only other word Beca could think of was “off”. Everything was thrown off.


	2. Cause I know that you feel me somehow

Beca wakes up to her head pounding. She glances over at her bedside clock, 5:47 AM. She slowly glides over to find her phone, squinting and pinching the bridge of her nose. Laying in front of her monitor she discovers her phone, it’s not even cracked despite her hurling it last night. Although she wanted to forget last night, the image of Chloe kissing someone else is still burning in her head.

Thankfully Amy is still out with Bumper. 

She winces at the brightness of her phone, being sure to quickly turn it down. Her mouth parts as she reads her notifications. 

iMessage Chloe Beale “Beca If you don’t answer in 5 minutes I’m coming over.” 5:53 AM   
37 more notifications.

14 Missed calls from Chloe Beale.

Beca quickly checks the time 5:57 AM. 

She bolts to grab her keys and heads out not before slipping her boots and fresh pair of clothes on.

As the small girl is walking down the hallway she can’t help but feel swallowed by the pace of her heart at this moment.

Her vision darkens and the hallway seems unknowingly longer as she continues.  
“Maybe I should talk to her,” she thinks. “I need to clear my head”.  
Feeling the tears rush to her eyes, remembering last night. 

She was so confused with all the emotions she was feeling. Especially since this is the first time she’s felt this strong for anyone. She’s always had boyfriends, she always thought girls were pretty, but in a different way. She tries to block it out of her mind, but more than lately Chloe is the only thing on her mind. 

Finally reaching her car she slips in, being quick to pull out and go anywhere but reality. 

She parks outside of the recording studio, but she can’t move. She feels sick.   
She sits there thinking and not knowingly drifts off to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________  
Chloe THIRD PERSON POV 

The redhead starts walking over to Beca’s dorm block, checking her phone like it’s her religion.  
It’s 5:59 am. 

Worried sick about Beca, she tries calling again. 

No answer.

She calls Aubrey, 

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

“Chloe It’s like 6 am,” her best friend answers, sounding groggy.

“I know, I know It’s just I- Beca isn’t returning my calls or texts and she disappeared from the party last night, Bree I was gonna tell her how I feel.”

“So she’s ghosting you?” Aubrey growls annoyed, “I swear to god I’ll kill-”

Chloe interrupts clearly in distress, “What if she heard me talking to you about her and got freaked out? She probably-” Chloe sighs and tries to pull herself together. “I just hope I didn’t scare her off.”

“It’s spring break anyways maybe she just went back home. Chlo if she fleas then she doesn’t deserve you, not that I think she deserves you anyway-”

“Aubrey I’m in love with her. She’s my whole world.” Chloe, not even stuttering on her words 

“Let me know if I have to fly from New York, she better treat you right”

“Love you Aubs.” 

“Love you too Chloe”

*click* 

Chloe climbs the steps to Beca’s floors swiftly gliding to her dorm. 

She uses the key Beca gave her a few months ago to let herself in. Peeking behind the door there is no sign of the brunette, only a slept-in bed and her clothes from the night before displayed on the ground. 

Chloe curls up in a ball on the younger girl’s bed and is gently greeted by the scent of Beca, a kind familiar smell and graceful touch of her comforter.

“She’ll come back eventually”, Chloe thinks to herself 

With her elbow under her head, she drifts off. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Beca wakes up to something she can’t make out

Once in full consciousness, she realizes it’s “Bye Bye Bye” by NSYNC. This was Jessie’s favorite song that he insisted on making his ringtone on Beca’s phone. 

“Hello?” Beca answers squinting and it sounds obvious that she had just woken up. 

“Bec, it’s 6:46 pm and you’re just now waking up? What the hell happened last night.” Jessie sounding extremely concerned, “Sorry- Just what happened are you okay?” 

Jessie has always been like a brother to Mitchell that’s why their relationship ended so quickly. He’s had a soft spot for her since day one. 

The girl still trying to gather herself just sighs and spits it out 

“Chloe clearly isn’t into me.” 

“Beca are you crazy?? She’s head over heels for you, how can you not see that?” he laughs at the end of his sentence.

“Yeah well, when you said she was quote on quote looking for me she made out with this COMPLETELY random guy. I’m not into girls anyways” 

“That doesn’t sound like her Bec” 

“Jessie I WATCHED it happened I think- Look Jess just leave me alone right now.”

She clicks the red button refusing to hear what he has to say. She checks her messages and sees another one from Chloe, “Bec you okay? Call me when you can.” Along with more messages from the other girls. She didn’t bother opening any of the texts. 

She drove home just wanting to sleep in her own bed. Her thoughts couldn’t stop for the thirty-minute drive.

Stepping out of her car and rushing to her dorm she doesn’t acknowledge her door being unlocked with her cloudy memory. She just thinks she forgot to lock it. 

The door squeaks loudly as she cracks it open and closes the door. 

She then notices red hair slowly rising from her bed and the ocean meeting her eyes as Chloe turns around.  
“Shit,” is all she can think. 

“Beca?” Chloe softly breaks the silence. “Please talk to me.” 

Beca can feel the heat travel through her body as she registers this inaction.   
“I think you should go.” Beca harshly admits.

The older girl clearly hurt by this sits up in bed.  
“Beca can we talk, please. I need you to be okay.” 

Beca’s mind completely blank she just gawks at Chloe in awe “I- um I just wasn’t feeling good.”

Chloe, like a puppy, goes to Beca and grabs her hand leading her back to her bed   
They sit down and Chloe has Beca’s hand in both of hers like she’s protecting it from everything terrible in the world. She gently squeezes Beca’s hand. 

“Becs if something happened, you can tell me, please just talk to me, I love you. 

Beca is quietly chewing on her lip, thinking. 

“I just- I don’t know” Chloe grips her hand better, “I saw you kissing with this guy and I didn’t know what to think, I thought you ditched me or something so I just went home.” Beca lets out, leaving out a majority of the story.

Chloe looks dumbfounded 

“Oh….I definitely wasn’t- he kissed me Beca. I don’t even know the guy he was like a totally random jerk.”

“Oh.” Beca feels all of the stress leave her body. 

“I pushed him off Bec, I wouldn’t leave you like that,” Chloe’s admits, offering her kind smile 

Chloe was freaking out in her head, ”She. Was. Jealous. It all makes sense why she wasn’t returning a single call or text. Maybe she does have feelings for me.”

Chloe feels her cheeks flush red with her thoughts. 

To break the silence Beca asks, “ It’s 8 already do you want me to walk you home?”

“Can I just stay with you tonight?” Chloe asks not wanting to leave her best friend’s side tonight.

“Yeah of course,” Beca almost immediately replies. “There’s clean clothes in the drawer if you need any.”

“Thanks,” Chloe offers her overly contagious smile.

Chloe picks out this over-sized T-shirt Beca’s had since high school and a pair of her favorite short shorts. 

Like she usually does, Chloe changes right in front of Beca. Almost every time she does Beca’s mind goes straight to the time Chloe stormed her shower.

Beca heat rises thinking about it. 

Chloe glides over to the bed and lays on her side facing the edge of her side and Beca finds herself at the other end of the bed facing the opposite direction. 

“Can you hold me?” Chloe almost whispers.

Beca flips over and slips behind the older girl. Their hip bones connect a little too fast than Beca intended and Chloe’s breath hitches. Beca takes note of this and softly smiles to herself. Beca feels her hand guides further around the redhead’s waist and slightly under her shirt.   
Beca’s mouthparts as Chloe softly takes better grip of Beca’s hand and whispers “Goodnight Becs”

“Goodnight Chlo.”

____________________________________________________________________________________

The Next Morning 

Chloe slips out of Beca’s comfortable grasp to go make breakfast. As she suspected Beca’s fridge was full of random things like lemon juice, Hershey’s Chocolate Syrup, and cheese that looked a month too old. 

She quickly wrote a quick note for Beca and placed it on the counter. in case she woke up while she was gone.   
___________________________________________________________________________________  
hey becs, 

i went to go get you actual food to put in your fridge cause i’m ur fav person in the whole wide world :P also the moldy cheese is just such a turnoff xx. be safe till i get home 

P.S. you’re TOTS adorable when you’re jealous<3

all love, 

chloe xxx <3333  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Beca wakes up reaching out for Chloe but her arm just flops back on the bed. She does this about 2 more times before peaking her eyes out open slightly to see she’s gone.

Beca lets out a sigh when she checks her phone and there’s no text.   
Seeing a note on the counter she jumps up and immediately wraps her small fingers on the corners of the paper.

She swiftly reads down the paper grinning wider with every sentence. Chloe’s way of texting and writing is one of the things Beca finds hilarious, it involves an endless amount of faces she makes with her keyboard but somehow always including more hearts and kisses than all the faces combined. 

Beca and Chloe have always kept each other’s notes to one and another. Beca swears every single note they’ve written has at least one face on it. Chloe’s the reason Beca started using faces in her texts and writing to her, it just became a natural thing. 

Beca slides the note in with a pile of more in her drawn.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

*Ping*

*Ping*

*Ping*

Amy: Have you skinny twig bitches left for Spring Break yet? 

fav redhead: nope :p parents left me 4 a cruise so just gonna stay here 

Amy: Oh Chloe…Don’t worry. It’s just God punishing you because you’re a ginger.

fav redhead: ;( 

Stacie: AMY AHAHA B NICE 

Stacie: i miss my girls already though! safe to save the guys at barden are 10x better than here :/

Cynthia Rose: Mmmmhmmmmhh safe to say the girls where i’m at are all str8 :/ 

Lily: i set fires for joy in the forest 

Amy: How cute!

Lily: almost caught a deer on fire

Amy: Very good Lily! 

Me: dude it’s true i was the deer :d

fav redhead: it’s true i was the fire ;)

Amy: Glad to see Bloe is back together but get a ROOM no sexting in the groupchat. 

Me: bloe? 

Amy: Beca and Chloe together you’re Bloe. What?? Everyone loves a good Bloe. 

Stacie: amen ;)))  
___________________________________________________________________________________

*Two weeks later* 

With Spring Break crashing to an end the Bella’s received great news. They would receive a two story frat house to themselves. Chloe, of course, had arranged all of this.

“Welcome home Bellas!” Chloe announces standing proudly with her hands on her hips as everyone piles out of their cars. 

“Finally treating an Australian with respect”

“I already picked my room,” Chloe eyebrows race and she flashes a smile. “First come, first serve.”

With that everyone races to the house.

Stacie and Amy the first ones in the house they head for the same room that appears to be the largest 

Stacie notices this, “Oh hell no Amy.”

“Vertical running! I’m vertical running!” Amy blows past Stacie knocking her into the wall. Amy and Stacie bust open the door to find a small creature sitting with headphones on. 

Beca annoyingly turns around “First come….first serve aca bitches.” She scrunches up her nose and shoots a cocky grin, then quickly cringes at herself for saying the term she always swore herself not to say.

Aca. Bitches.

“GINGER COME GET YOUR MIDGET. IT’S BECOME A PROBLEM.” 

Stacie adds to Amy’s shout, “SHOULDN’T YOU GUYS BE SHARING A ROOM ANYWAYS?”

Beca squints and makes a face at the two of them.

“Out.” 

“You won’t get away with this short stack.” 

All of the girls now settled in Chloe planned the whole evening for the girls. Everyone sits down on the couch. Jessica and Ashley sit on a beanbag while Beca stands next to the couch tucking her arms into her chest.

“Okay girls,” Chloe smirks at everyone making sure to look at everyone, she reaches Beca and makes sure to maintain eye contact until the smaller girl’s gaze drifts to the floor.”

The girls are too busy catching up and laughing loudly to realize this interaction between the two co-captains. “There is food on the counter and drinks!” 

“Baby Girl we already know.” Cynthea Rose says holding the fruit tray in her lap. Stacie and Amy gather around her. Beca now sitting on the couch reaches over to Amy to grab a mixture of fruit. 

“Titanic, Legally Blonde, or White Chicks?”

Everyone starts discussing and debating 

“I ate my twin in the womb,” Lily says softly.

“What did she say?” Stacie whispers. 

“Sounds Perfect Lily! Titanic it is!” Amy hisses making sure to squint at Stacie 

“That is definitely not what she said. That’s not fair! Legally blonde.” Stacie argues.

The rest of the girls agree with Amy for Titanic besides Jessica and Ashley they vote for White Chicks.

“Titanic wins!” Amy celebrates 

As the movie starts everyone gets snuggled in and Chloe goes to turn the lights off.

Beca, sitting in the corner of the couch, adjusts her seating and stiffens up as Chloe sits in between her and the end of the couch with a blanket. 

The rest of the group shoves popcorn in their faces getting ready to quote the movie line for line Chloe folds her knees inwards and slithers her right arm around Beca stomach and sinks into her chest.

Beca looks around to see if anyone is looking at them but everyone is so fixed on the movie. 

Chloe whispers “You seem so tense, do you need a back rub?” Beca looks down at the gingers ocean eyes “What? No.”

Chloe focuses back on the movie.

Beca, not like movies in the first place, thinks of new mixes she can make and how to orchestrate them.

Just like that Jack is in a car with Rose honking the horn. “Put your hands on me, Jack.”

Everytime a scene like this would come up Chloe's grip on Beca would fasten and Beca could attempt to not change her breathing. 

This time Chloe whispers, “I’ll be right back, don’t miss me too much.” 

The redhead purposely slips her hand down Beca’s stomach and on her thigh to help herself get up. Beca clears her throat and continues to act like she’s interested in the movie. 

Just like that Chloe is back and returns to her spot around the brunette. The younger girl adjusts her head to lay soundly on the older one’s head. 

Before Beca knows it she’s drifting off during the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Updates soon;)


End file.
